We are broken
by The Night's Wish
Summary: Her plan was to be free.But will her sins tie her down? Will she ever pay for her crimes? A girl wishing to find paradise will she ever find it in a God? Will S.H.I.E.L.D ever catch her? And will she ever get fixed by another broken soul or will there hearts chater? LokixOC post-Avengers.


Yeah I kinda got the idea for this story a while ago and I decided to give it a go. So I hope you all like it. Loki while come in a couple of chapters so don't worry. Again I hope you all like it.

Chapter One

'Run,Run,Run don't jump, don't jump, don't jump remember freedom first and damn the rest' was the only thing on my mind as I ran towards the my flight. Freedom was my first priority right now, my most important goal to be free but my sins tie me down so that my freedom is in danger. All the people looked at me weirdly as I ran sometimes pushing. I glared as people would not move and it resulted in me jumping over them or resulting to violence such as kicking and punching my way around the airport. I could hear running foot steps behind me .I need to run faster but my legs were starting to tire from running for 30 minutes straight. As I ran all I could see was the blurs of the people around and the mixture of sounds of people talking, babies crying, children laughing and the sounds of the different airplanes that came. The sounds were making me dizzy . The only thoughts that ran throw my head were to run . I couldn't use my powers because if I do they will find me.

My worst enemy's they have been hunting me down since they learned what I can do. And that was 6 years ago. I was 15 at the time and trying to master my powers. Well it was my powers and how I put a bomb that almost completely destroyed an important government office. You might wonder what I can do well my main power is to run throw a solid object and go anywhere I wish to go as long as I somewhat know the place. My enemy's have somehow found a away to put a tracker that can make them know my location.

''Flight 13 is boarding.'' I heard as my flight was been called.

I ran faster reaching my destination. Giving a few people a scare. My flight was to Germany, where one of my safe houses was. After years of traveling the Earth and some parts of the universe I had made different safe houses around the world. Some where big others small but my favorite one was in Russia there I had my library where it contained all of the books I had obtain over the years (some where stolen and others bought.) As my thought came back to the matter ahead I could only see one thing blocking my way a S.H.E.I.L.D agent. I could see that the agent was female with short red wavy hair bounced with each movement she did and a skin tight leather suit her weapons could be a problem. I knew who she was her name is Natasha Romanoff. I almost killed her a couple of times but she managed to survive. I could see how she started to grab her weapons. And then a voice spoke from behind me.

''Well well well who do we have here the 'Wild Card' has appeared again'' Clint Barton said pointing an arrow at me. I could see all of his muscles tensed as I looked at his eye's.

'' So now I'm being called 'Wild Card' why is that?'' I asked with my curiosity piking by the name.

'' Your as wild as it gets now you are the only person in the world that's as insane as you, your one of the most wanted criminals. And trying to catch since the age of fifteen, now will you come willingly or with force?''

''What do you think luv, have I ever come willingly. And I won't start now?''

''Haven't you seen around you, your surrounded you don't have anywhere to go. And your method of traveling around will be hard with the micro-ship you have implanted in your body. I you escape you will be found and arrested on the spot.'' Another voice said from behind. A man with dark skin looked at me with his good eye. His uniform was black like many of the other agents that S.H.I.E.L.D had but his looked better than some agents. His name was Directer Nick Fury a man that is feared by many but not me.

''Whats your answer?'' He told me with a neutral face.

''What do you think?''

I gave him the biggest grin I could give him. With that gesture Clint's arrow's started to rain in my direction. My movements were fast my years of practice has helped me survive all of my crazy plans but today was not my lucky day. After days of running and fighting with out rest my movements weren't fast enough. I felt how two arrows pierced my side. I could feel how was starting to bleed heavily. After I was shot for the third time I felt how my movements were starting to get slower as the pain from the wound's was starting to get unbearable. I could feel my self panting harder my movements were sloppy .Nearly dodging an arrow to the heart I knew I needed a plan and fast . After 30 seconds felt my movements almost stopping. As my gaze fell to the floor I felt a smaller arrow pierce me suddenly my body became hot and shivers ran up my spine. It reminded me of the times that I would get high fevers from getting exposed to weather or poisons.

''Shit...'' I said in a whisper as the pain intensified then two more small arrow's were shot at me. It only took me a second to realize the arrow's had something in them . Maybe poison or some type of drug in them. I got the feeling like this wasn't the end of it.

After that my vision started to get blurry. As I looked around me I could see that I was surrounded by other agents. All wearing black and pointing there big guns and other weapons at me. As I looked to my side I could see how the blood soaked the jacket upon opening it I could faintly see what damage was done as my purple tube top and my gray short skirt were soaked in my blood. I could see how the droops were falling on the floor beneath me. I started to feel how my balance was betraying me as I fell on my knees. The floor was very cold but it felt good against my feverish skin. There was only one thing I could do and that was to jump. With little energy that was left I ran throw an opening to the right leaving a trail of blood as I ran. I then ran up the stairs and straight throw a wall filled with wanted posters all with my face on it.

The pictures were from when I was sixteen. I remember like it was yesterday that a small child found it funny how I ran out of a wall. Just to see his little face filled with joy she did it a couple of times she never expected that he would take a picture of. And from there on I learned to never trust children. Even if there cute.

After I did that I saw how the scenery around me changed I was in some sort of green place. A forest I thought from all the different types of green around me. And how the grass felt beneath me. Cold grass felt nice against my body. My wounds were still bleeding greatly I still don't know how I haven't died from blood loss. My back stung from the different wounds I had received. Looking at my stomach I could see how a bullet had penetrated me with great effort and pain I removed the bullet an all the arrow's from my body. But I didn't know were I was . Looking around me I saw no danger. Only the leaves moving from the wind . I also heard small birds singing there sweet melody's throw the air as they landed in a lush tree in there nests. For once I felt at peace I think I might have reached my paradise. And with that I knew I was safe for now. I knew it was a matter of time before they came With a last whimper of pain my world started to fade until it was completely black. Little did I know that I was not the only person in the forest...

There done please review and give ideas if you have any. TwT I'm making this story for the entertainment of other and out of my boredom and my wanting to create a story that involved my favorite Avengers character. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
